Birthday Mutt
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: The morning of Joey's Birthday Seto's yanking him around... But who's got who? Does Joey even remember what day it is? One Shot.


Title: Birthday Mutt 

Main Pairing: Seto/Joey

Rating: M for Yaoi, Suggestive Content, and Strong Langue

Summary: The morning of Joey's Birthday Seto's yanking him around... But who's got who? Does Joey even remember what day it is?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Enjoy! Comments, Opinions (-+) are welcome and encouraged.

----

Seto stepped from the shower wet and slick. He didn't bother with the towel, marching over to the bed. He yanked the covers back. Joey was pretty cute when he slept in a curled up ball, but did that mater now. Droplets of water falling from Seto's hair onto Joey's naked form.

Seto smacked Joey firmly on the ass. "Fucking Mutt get up!" He then yanked the chain that was fastened to Joey's collar.

Joey yipped gasping for air. Sure he liked it ruff, but damn. "1 more hour… Come on, Please." He gave Seto those eyes. "You just fucked me for 2 hours." He snatched the covers, pulling them over him.

Seto smirked at the eyes Joey was giving, but he wasn't going to let him have his way. Jerking the chain again, he pulled Joey from under the covers and onto the floor. "Mutt, get the fuck up…"

Joey hit the floor with a thud. "For fuck's sake…"

"You've got 10 minutes to get a shower, out of that collar, and into some clothes unless your going to allow me to give Yuugi a private show of how I treat you." Seto dropped the chain, his body was air-dried, and he went to the closet. "Did you forget today mutt?"

Joey was on all fours, what was today. He shook his head no, even if he was clueless. He undid the collar; he'd remind himself not to fall asleep with it on again. He picked himself up, worn out, and went to take a quick shower muttering a few more swear words.

Seto smiled when he heard the shower turn on, and walked softly into the bathroom. He slid the door open, and stood behind Joey.

"I thought you already bathed…" Joey was grabbing for the soap when Seto caught his hand and started kissing on his neck.

"I love you." The words vibrated on Joey's neck. One of Seto's hands slid around Joey's waist, the other around his upper thigh.

"Love yah to." Joey smiled. You never get enough do you?" Joey's body relaxed he was enjoying the softer side of Seto.

"When it comes to fucking my favorite mutt, no I never get enough." Seto trailed kisses down Joey's back, continuing to stroke his upper thigh.

Joey let one hand hang at his side; his mind lingered on a way to please his lover while avoiding a marathon. He groaned as he felt Seto's hands slide onto his hard length. His other hand went to his stomach, and lingered over Seto's. He could avoid a marathon if he could just get his fingers. He grasped Seto's hands, whose own actions made his mind occupied. Seto felt his fingers slipping between Joey's lips, while his other hand had slipped behind him stroking Seto's length. "I've got you now." He separated Seto's fingers, taking the index and middle into his moist warm mouth. He sucked their length slowly, and then used his tongue to trail back to the tip.

Seto tensed up, his eyes shot wide open. He had to tell himself not to stop pleasuring Joey as the warm waves crashed over his body. For reasons that he couldn't ever control his body when Joey played with his fingers, Seto kept them away from the mutt's mouth. However, he'd gotten them, he found himself groaning unable to resist.

Joey trailed his tongue between the fingers, tracing eights, before nibbling his way back up. Then he would suck them hard back into his mouth. The hand on Seto's length picked up pace as he felt Seto tense against him.

Seto was thrusting himself through his mutts grip, and against his slick water trickled back, however, more he wanted his fingers sucked. He moaned softly into Joey's ear. He was being teased. "More…" It was all he could manage in-between ragged breaths.

Joey knew that Seto was putty, and matched his thrust with Seto's as to not upset the rhythm. He was hard, and sore himself as he slid in and out Seto's weak gripped hand. The fell of Seto's own erection on his back made him shiver, and at the request he took Seto's fingers in now forming deeper strokes, and fewer licks.

Several more, and Seto could feel Joey's warm liquids trickling into his hand, as his own was trickling down Joey's back. Joey gave one final lick of Seto's fingers, his tongue lingered a moment on the tip. Joey turned, kissing Seto softly. "Like that?"

All Seto could manage was a whimper as he returned the soft kiss. "I'll take that as a yes then." Joey smiled, and proceeded to wash Seto. Soon after Seto was following suit to washing up Joey.

Seto dressed himself in casual clothes with the few KC symbols scattered in odd places. Others often wondered if they were put there to make sure you got a full view of him. Joey himself was dressing in a pair of hip huggers that fit every curve perfectly, and a white t-shirt.

Seto led Joey down stairs. "Happy Birthday." Seto smirked at Joey.

Joey's mind lingered on how he could forget such a thing as his own birthday, but was quickly warmed at the thought that Seto had remembered. "Thank You."

They greeted the large group of guests.


End file.
